1. Field Of The Invention
This invention pertains to an improved pierced earring post, and more particularly to a pierced earring post with an improved securing method. The invention provides a pierced earring post that may be securely fastened to a pierced earlobe without the use of a separate fastener for the post.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A common means of fastening ornaments to the ear is to pierce the earlobe and to insert posts or wires through the resulting hole. Once inserted, securing the post or wire to the earlobe is necessary. If unsecured, the post or wire would slide out of the ear, and the ornament would be lost. This is a particular problem when the earring ornament is a precious gem. The primary means used to secure pierced earring post to an earlobe is a back fastener. Whether of screw-type or sliding-type, all back fasteners are separate pieces which secure the post to the ear by being releasably secured to the post on the side of the earlobe opposite the ornament, normally applied from the front of the earlobe and the back fastener is then secured from the back of the earlobe.
Securing methods are not the only concern with pierced earrings. Because earrings are inserted into a wound when the ears are initially pierced, the material composition of the earring post must not promote infection. For this reason, the set of earrings worn while the earlobe is healing is typically gold or a hypo-allergenic metal. For some persons, infection may continue to be a concern even after the wounds have healed, and they may have to continue to wear gold or hypo-allergenic earrings.
Current earring post technology suffers from a number of disadvantages. First, because the back fastener is a separate piece, it is easily lost, which often results in the loss of the earring ornament also. Further, many people consider back fasteners unattractive on the back of the earlobe, or they may find the compression of the earlobe uncomfortable. In addition, gold or hypo-allergenic metals are expensive and the cost is increased many times because many earring wearers own a number of different earrings. Posts are permanently affixed to earring ornaments and for every new ornament desired a new post must also be bought.